Glitch
by PorygonZtrang
Summary: This is the Story of how the world famous glitch Missingno came to be and the story behind his exsitince.
1. Chapter 1

**GLITCH by Porygon-Ztrang**

_All Rights resrved to there respective owners, I only take credit for makeing the story and a couple carecters, Others wise I don't own any of it_

_**Aron Ninjatom Lucario**_

We all know the story right, of Missingno, ya the "game breaking bug" in Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow, the same bug that screwed up your graphics and that screwed up your game, the same one that you catch in Cinnabar Island after talking to that old man…. Or Gar is what I like to call him…. But you will learn about that in due time…. for right now the events are almost 16 years after red, blue, and yellow, and Missingno is just the name for glitches, But to this day it is still one of the most known glitches of all time…. But our story doesn't focus on Missingno, well actually it does, It focuses on how Missingno came to be…. but for right now lets focus on a boy, well man actually, but our main focus is on Aron Ninjatom Lucario, or Missingno is how the Government and WORLD knows him as, but for this story he likes to be called Aron….just Aron…. Nothing special…. Just a simple name that people can remember…. Now, Aron is no ordinary man if he would even be considered that… at only 14 old…. "Born"... well Aron wasn't really "born" but more like created on April 11 two years after Red and Blue came out…. and now the year is 2014 and Pokemon X and Y finally came out, and the world is excited for the announcement of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. But this story does not concern those games….No…. this concerns the Struggles and hardships that one man had to go through to become one of the most Famous "Things" in Pokemon History

_Present Day..._

"UUUggghhh my legs hurt, I need a run, you want to come" said Aron looking over at his only pokemon who was less than half his height.

" Ya like I can run" said the Pokemon

" Well float I guess" said Aron

" Then Yes"said the Pokemon

" Cool lets head out then Z" said Aron

" K, I'll look out you pack the Stuff" said the Pokemon

" Fine you lazy Porygon-Z" said Aron looking over at the White and Blue Figure with a burn mark on his chest at the entrance of the tent

" Well I can't exactly move things, and for god sake Call me Z" said the Porygon-Z

" Use Psychic" Aron said " that should solve a lot, and sorry"

Once they were all packed up and ready to go Aron and Z made there way all the way into a mountain cave where they made their stop and set up camp.

" Uhh Z I'm tired" said Aron

" Well I want to hear it again" said Z

" What" said Aron

" Your Story" said Z

" I'm real tired Z" Aron said " Plus you have hear it over a thousand times"

" So make it a thousand and one" said Z " Plus your new member hasn't heard it"

" FINE, but only for Chespin" Aron said reaching for his Pokeball " Chespin I have a story for you"

All of a sudden a Chespin with a Flame shaped birth mark on his arm came out of the pokeball and jumped on Z and said " UNCLE Z, what story is it this time"

" Well it's how me and your dad met, and how we met you" Z said looking at Aron

" Wow, Cool" said Chespin

" Ya so lets listen this is my favorite story" said Z turning to Aron and sitting down with Chespin in his lap, Eyes glistening with excitement.

" Well it started 10 year ago, from what I can remember…. in a lab….in Snowpoint City…. In Sinnoh…." said Aron

_10 years earlier..._

" Doctor are you sure this is safe" said a Women

" It has to be" said a Man " I wouldn't do it if it weren't safe"

" But Doctor he's only a Boy" said the Woman

" But he is an offspring of Mew" said the man " we have nothing better for it"

" Ok, shall I commence testing" said the Woman as she grab a lever

" Pl...eee...aaa...sss...eee...please" said the boy on the table " please no more"

" Pull it" said the man

" Yes Sir" said the Woman pulling the lever letting out a huge Zapdos in the room, which has quite big and could fit at least one football field in it

" LET ME GO" screamed the Zapdos as it was let into the room

" YOU" it said looking at the Boy "I HATE EVERYONE IN HERE, BUT YOU WORST OF ALL, SO TAKE THIS"

Zapdos sent out a thunder that was a critical hit right at his heart leaving a Z shaped scar in its place. It was then that one of the most amazing things happened…. the boy took the hit and survived

" WHAT IMPOSSIBLE" said the Zapdos " IT CAN'T BE GGH"

Then Zapdos, with a great Flap, rocketed towards the ceiling and broke through with a single Drill Peck.

" DOCTOR THE ZAPDOS" said the woman in amazement

" Leave it" said the Man Smiling evilly " Get me the chip"

" Yes Sir" said the woman going over to the table and getting a small chip no bigger that a small Spider.

" Good he should do just fine" said the man as he unlatched the boy and dragged him to another table.

The man and Women rolled the table into an Area under ground where they quickly began surgery on the boy and put the chip deep within the boys Brain. After the surgery was done the boy was given a couple of days to heal.

" Well it's been a week Doctor" said the women " Do you think it is ok to let him go"

" No" said the man " Not yet I still have a couple things I want to do"

" WE HAVE A RED ALERT, REPEAT RED ALERT, MEWTWO IS LOOSE IN THE BUILDING" said a voice over the intercom

" DOCTOR" said the female

" GO I WILL FOLLOW YOU ONCE I FINISH" said the man

" YES SIR" said the woman as she ran out of the door

" All I have to do is…." said the man as he pressed the button " GHAH WHAT ITS NOT WORKING"

" NO MORE" said a voice on the other side of the door

" AHH IT CAN'T BE" said the man as he fell back to the ground

" NO MORE OF THIS PLACE" said Mewtwo as it broke through the door

" PLEASE HAVE MERCY" said the Doctor as he backed up all the way to the wall

" I SHOW NO MERCY" Mewtwo said as it sent a Psystrike at the Doctor killing him in an instant.

The boy on the table was still unconscious and on the brink of death... but something happened…. a pokemon by the name of Porygon-Z was what was stopping the program from working…. sent in by the Doctors as a Finale resort to stop the system Failure…. but then left to die, just like the boy…. the Porygon-Z was saving the boys life and Protecting him from the fire till it finally ended

Once the Fire died down Mewtwo walked around and looked at all the damaged it has caused…. till finally coming to a charged Patient packet on the ground near the boy and the Porygon-Z. When it picked it up it looked at the name and picture inside and looked at the paperwork for the boy. The Picture matched the boy on the table.

" So Aron Ninjatom Lucario, and his protector" said Mewtwo looking at the Boy and The Porygon-Z " A Shiny Porygon-Z none the less"

" So Aron or should I call you Missingno, you were the subject all the doctors talked about" said Mewtwo as he walked over the Aron

" Ya that sounds like me" said Aron getting up from the table

" Well I can't just let you go" said Mewtwo " You know that right"

" I know, but do me a favor" said Aron Turning to Mewtwo

" And what would that be" said Mewtwo

" Don't tell anybody about me, and I wont tell anybody about you" said Aron

" Sounds like more of a deal but a deal I can keep" said Mewtwo stepping out of Aron's way.

" Thank you" said Aron walking past

" Aron" said Mewtwo grabbing Aron's Shoulder " Where do I go, I can't just live my life like you can"

" I can't live my life, you have it easy, just go to the mountains, as for me…. well I have to run" said Aron turning to the Porygon-Z and picking it up

" No you don't…. You know how I said I can't just let you get away…. well this is what I meant…. Come with me Aron, I don't want to be alone…. plus, Well…. You're the only family I have at this point" Mewtwo said as a tear rolled down its face

" I'm sorry, I just can't stay here" Aron said as he walked up to Mewtwo….and gave it a Hug " And you'll always be a brother to me"

And Aron and Mewtwo just stood there Hugging, for the longest time it seemed…. then Mewtwo and Aron started to cry…. They cried not for each other…. But for the fact that they would never see each other again…. Then with a final goodbye Mewtwo made it's way up to the top of the Mountain near by…. Never to be heard from again.

Aron on the other hand had left the lab with Porygon-Z and went to a near by lake, Where he built a shelter and tended to the Porygon-Z's injuries. About 3 days later Porygon-Z woke up

" Uh, man that was rough" Said the Porygon-Z

" I could tell" said Aron

" Oh thank Helix your ok" Porygon-Z said lying back down

" Well thanks to you" Aron said

" Hey I got a question" said the Porygon-Z

" Shoot" said Aron

" How old are you"

" At the moment 14, for some reason I can only remember being 14, or at least thats how I act and look"

" K, what I thought…. wow your a tall 14 year old"

" What is 6"3 tall to you"

" Ya seeing as how I'm half that"

" Well ok, still"

" And what's the deal with the hair man"

" What, I like it long, don't judge"

" And what's with the hat and Headphones"

" Well I like Beanies and I Stole these off a Dj on the way here"

" You did what"

" No, I'm just kidding, I don't know where I got them"

" Well"

" Ya, wait how can I talk to you"

" Well looking at that chip in your brain, you can understand most people and Pokemon"

" Oh ya Forgot, wonder what else it can do"

" I don't know lets test it"

" Ok"

And for the next two days Aron and Porygon-Z, which was named Z by Aron, grew closer to each other and unveiled the secrets within the chip. Upon further inspection the found that Aron has being tracked down by the government.

They then found that Z can control Aron, they couldn't live without one another due to the fact that in the accident the became one in the same Person, but looking even further they found a weird virus, which they called the Z virus, that prevented Aron from ageing but made him a supreme Fighter. Even Closer inspection shows that Z can make holograms of himself through Aron's Eyes and that Z could teleport to Aron via the Chip.

" Wow, well, Ok then" said Aron

" Might come in handy" said Z

" Ya" said Aron

" You look sad, what's up"

" I was just thinking…. was there anybody else at the Lab… You know that we left"

Z floated there for a second then said " Well I don't know…. I guess we could go back and check"

" That would be great seeing how close we are still"

" Ya when do you want to leave"

" Tomorrow because it isn't really that far away and I need to get out of the house"

" Ya good deal"

_The Next Morning….._

" Uhhh man…. You ready to go" said Z as he floated over to Aron room and knocked on the door.

" Ya hold on" Aron said as he walked out the door and went to the table to retrieve his bag.

" K ready to go" Aron said as he walked over to the door

" Cool, Lets go" Z said as he floated out the door

_A Little Down the Road..._

" Hey Aron" Z said

" What's up" Aron said

" What if we don't find any thing, or one for that matter" Z said

" Then we come back home" Aron said " What else would we do"

" Ok, but didn't you want to go to find someone" Z said looking at Aron

" No" Aron said " Just wanted to make sure no one else is there"

" Why" Z said as thousands of questions started popping into his head

" Because I'm thinking of making base there" Aron said pulling a map out of his bag

" Why would you do that" Z said as many questions he had were answered but even more came into his head

" Because all the materials are all there" Aron said putting the map away " And its a good and quiet place"

" Oh ok" Z said " But won't people get curious about a random base out in the middle of no where"

" Well, Then we build it underground" Aron said

" Ok" Z said as he was readying to ask thousands of questions all at once

" You look like you have something on your mind" Aron said looking down at Z " What's Up"

" Well how are you going to live"

" What do you mean"

" Like how are you going to get food, an education, any thing a kid your age needs"

" Well I think there is a town not to far from here"

" What town would that be"

" Well according to this map" Aron said as he once again pulled out the map " I should be some Snowpoint City or something like that"

" So wait we're in Sinnoh" Z said looking around

" Ya I guess so huh" Aron said " Then that means that lake was.."

" Acuity Lake Lakefront" Z said

" Oh" Aron said

" So that means that the lab is near Route 217" Z said with a concerned look on his face " Then that means…."

" What's up"

" Well I think we should go back to the lake"

" What Why" Aron said stopping

" Well three things" Z said looking Aron in the eyes as if to say he were dead serious.

" Continue" Aron said as he started walking again

" Well the reason I am not worried about is that this time of year there are miles of snow that is yards high"

" Well we can get through that easy" Aron said with a laugh " We already did it once"

" Ya I know" Z said " I get that but the second reason is that there are tons of people that come up and ski this time of year"

" And"

" And someone might get curious about a 14 year wandering all alone for a building that they don't even know is here"

" Well we can hide in the " Miles of snow that is Yards high" that you mentioned" Aron said with a slight chuckle

" Haha very funny" Z said sarcastically " But what I'm most worried about is the…"

" Is the…"

" The uhh, well how do I put it, The "UNIQUE Sneasel and Weavile" would be the best way to put it"

" What about them" Aron said as a look of slight concern rose across his face

" Well this time that we are going just so happens to line up with…. With Uh…. With"

" With what Z" Aron said as his concern grew

" Well…. With there…. There" Z said as he started to sweat

" There WHAT Z" Aron said stopping them both

" There…. Bubble Time…. Bubble time, the hell did I get that" Z said confused

" Z cut the crap and tell me"

" Ok, this next week or so all the female Weavile give birth to their young, and then they go into new HUGE groups, called hunts, and go on a massive killing spree"

"WHAT" Aron said

" Oh it gets better, once the week or so is up all the Weavile and Sneasel bring there killings to one place in the mountains and have a huge festival to find mates"

" Oh Great"

" Doesn't stop there"

" Course not, It never stops where I want it two"

" Every thousand years the Heat season for the Weavile and Sneasel and the Festival fall on the same week and also this is perfect condition for them to evolve and this condition only comes around every year"

" For how long"

" About a week or so"

"Great" Aron said falling back into a pile of snow " Wow ok so when does this " Death Cycle" begin"

" About 10 Minutes"

"WHAT"

" Its to late for us to go back"

" WHY"

" Because Snowpoint barricades of Route 217 and its probably extra duty due to all the alignments"

" So what what do we do then"

" Aron" Z said putting his hand on Aron's shoulder " We need to survive the next week"

" What"

" Sorry all the pieces just kind of fell in once I realized where we were" Z said

" No" Aron said with a sigh " Its no ones fault"

" Ya I guess"

" Well lets make the best of how much you know" Aron said standing up " How do we know when it starts"

" Well the blow a horn once all the townspeople are in and thats when the close the gates" Z said

" IYGHYBGFGVBYGJHNKJGBI&TFBHG"

" What was that" Aron said

" That would be the horn" Z said

" Helix thats a bad horn"

" Ya, I know"

" Well what know"

" Aron I just realized something"

" Sup"

" Theres a full moon this week"

" And"

" That will just boost all the Pokemon in everything they do"

" Welp"

" And so does the Evolving"

" NOOOOOO"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Operation Survive **_

" WOW Aron you really did all that" Chespin said

" Well me and Z" Aron said looking at Z

" WOW Uncle Z your so cool"Chespin said as he looked at Z with twinkle of adventure in his eyes

" Ya but you should hear the rest"Z said looking Aron

" No not tonight" Aron said standing up " Tomorrow for sure"

" Ahh Ok" Chespin said as he got of Z

" We need to get some sleep" Z said

" Ya, Chespin…. what are you doing" Aron said as Chespin squirmed his way under the covers with Aron

" You're so big and tough that you should keep all the monsters away"

" Ok but just for tonight" Aron said blowing out a candle

" Night Z" Chespin said

" Night Chespin" Z said

" Night Aron" Chespin said

" Night Chespin" Aron said

" Z"

" Aron"

As Aron drifted of to sleep he could hear the faint words of Chespin saying " You guys are so cool, I'm Glad to have met you"

_The Next Morning... _

The next morning Aron was the first to wake up and after his morning stretches he quickly got started on breakfast. Aron was cooking pancakes, Chespins favorite, because it was his birthday that day.

" Ah good morning Aron" said Z as he woke up and floated over to Aron

" Ah you're up, Good" Aron said turning to Z as he sat down

" Hey Aron I got a question" Z said

" Shoot"

" Why did you do it"

" Do what?"

" Lie to Chespin"

" About?"

" The Lab and Mewtwo"

" Because I don't want images of burning bodies of human and pokemon to be something he goes to sleep on"

" But you didn't really lie about the rest"

" Whenever I tell that story I always leave out the beginning for the safety of others"

" Oh Ok"

" Plus I don't think he can handle it" Aron said as he put 3 Pancakes on a plate " Go wake him up for me"

" Ok" Z said going over to Chespin " When do you plan to tell him"

" I want him to figure that out on his own" Aron said as he put 2 pancakes on another plate " And if he doesn't find out, Then it goes to my grave"

" Well ok" Z said as he looked at Chespin " You know I can never bring myself to wake him up"

" I know" Aron said as he put a single pancake on a plate

" Well oh well" Z said with a sigh " Hey Chespin wake up, Aron made pancakes"

" Oh wow really" Chespin said as he bolted out of Aron's bed and into his lap

" Wow ok slow down there Birthday boy they're not going anywhere" Aron said with a laugh as he reached over to the plate with one pancake on it

" Here" Aron said as he handed Chespin the plate and sat him next to himself " And Happy birthday"

" Ya happy birthday Champ" Z said as he grabbed the plate with two

" Thanks you guys" Cespin said before reaching for the Syrup " Hey Uncle Z"

" Sup"

" Where are you taking those Pancakes"

" Outside to the pokemon outside the cave"

" Why"

" Because its the right thing to do" Aron said as he grabbed two forks out of his bag and gave one to Chespin

" And Aron always cooks for me and forgets I don't eat food" Z said as he placed the plate down outside the entrance way

" Ya that too" Aron said as he grabbed the plate off three

" Wow Aron after all these years" Chespin said as he poured syrup on his pancake

" Ya" Aron said with a laugh " You know what they say, " You can never really know someone", Right"

" You got that right" Z said as he scuffled through Aron's bag

" But any way Chespin what did you want to do for your birthday" Aron said as he grabbed the syrup and poured it on his three pancakes

" Well I don't really know" Chespin said as he swallowed a mouth full of pancake

" FOUND IT" Z said as he pulled out a computer charger

" What's that" Chespin said

" Breakfast" Z said as his eyes lit up and he began absorbing the charge

" Aron" Chespin said looking at Z as if he were crazy

" Hm" Aron said with a mouthful of Pancake

" What is Uncle Z doing" Chespin said as he started eating his pancakes again

" Well" Aron said as he swallowed " He is using the energy from that charger to regenerate himself"

" What do you mean by that"

" Well he is more or less eating the electricity"

" Oh thats cool"

" Ya" Aron said as he went back down to his pancake " You need to hurry up and finish so we can get on with our day"

" Ok"

After Breakfast Aron and his crew of three packed their bags washed up and were getting ready to leave when they were met by two strange faces. A Ralts and a Torchic, the ralts didn't have red eyes but intead purple and the Torchic had a crack in it's beck

" Hey Uncle Z your pancakes got some pokemon" Chespin said as he tugged at Z's hand

" Oh wow, would you look at that" Z said in astonishment " Hey Aron come look"

" What is all the rucas…." Aron said as he looked at the pokemon and then stopped cold

" Aron" Chespin said

" Hey Aron what's up" Z said as he looked at Aron's frozen body

" Snorunt" Aron said as he fell to his knees " Ice Fang"

" Ah great" Z said as he stood still

" Aron what do we do" Chespin said as he started to shake

" Stay close to Z" Aron said " And get to the bags"

" What are you going to do" Chespin said

" Ya what are you going to do" Z said as he slowly drifted toward Chespin

" Win" Aron said as he fell to his hand and pushed his feet back and kicked the Snorunt in the face

" Well that wasn't that hard" Z said

" Well thats because thats not all" Aron said as he turned to a Weavile that was readying to attack

" Oh" Z said as he turned to see a Shiny Zangoose with a backwards design " And looks like we just stumbled on a whole group of fun didn't we"

" So now what Aron" Chespin said

" Chespin I want you too watch as I defeat these enemies" Aron said

" WOW, ok Chespin if you want a birthday present, here it is" Z said

" Ready" Aron Said as he put his fists up and started bouncing back and forth on his toes as if he were a boxer

" Ya" Chespin said

" Ok" Aron said and in almost a split second he lunged at the Weavile and kneed it in the face " ONE" Aron said as he did a backflip and kicked the Zangoose in the neck " TWO" Aron said as he steped off the Zangoose and caught Weaviles claw and lifted into the Air and threw it agianst the wall " THREE" As the Zangoose stood up it was greeted by Weavile as Aron had caught it off the wall and hurled it at Zangoose " And Four" Aron said as Chespin, Z, and the two pokemon eating the pancakes stood speechless as Weavile and Zangoose layed on the ground dazed.

" Who's next" Aron said looking around

" Wow" Z said

"Hm" Aron said as he turned to a noise he had just heard a noise come from Chespin's direction

" Duck" Aron said as he flung his shoe at Chespin. Im a split second Chespin ducked and the shoe Aron had flung hit a Snivy square in the face

" Nice throw" Z said. " Well those 5 years of baceball sure helped" Aron said chuckling

" You played baceball Aron" Chespin said

" Yep and Football" Aron said getting back into his fighting stance

" Cool" Chespin said with eyes glistening

" Well by god it was a shiny Snivy" Z said picking up the shoe up off the Snivy's face reaveling a scar just above the eye

" Ya" Aron said. A treecko then jumped on Aron's back, and in a split second Aron lunged his back at the wall pining the Treecko with a bite mark on his hand between Aron's back and the hard rock wall until the Treecko finally gave in and fainted releasing its arms from around Aron neck.

" Ok we must have stumbled upon a little family of Pokemon" Aron said before getting bit in the right ankle by a Trapinch with a broken tooth that had just dug up from underground. The only thought that ran through Aron's head at that moment was the pain of the accident with his left wrist.

" GHAAA" Aron screamed as the Trapinch dug deeper into his ankle makeing a cracking sound the whole time signifying that Aron's ankle had been broken into a million pieces and was beyond repair. The deeper Trapinch sunk its fangs into Aron's ankle made Aron scream out in that much more pain, but causeing Trapinch to go even deeper. As Trapinch's fangs sunk deeper it was apparent that Aron was looseing alot of blood, so much blood in fact that the hole Trapich had dug started to fill up with blood and the trapich became a Blood red color until finally the Trapinch was flug off Aron by a Hyper Beam from Z but at the cost of takeing most of Aron's ankle with it.

" OH MY GOD ARON" Chespin said as he ran over to Aron side

As Aron spoke both Weavile and Zangoose were starting to come back to." Z" Aron stuttered " Take Chespin and the stuff and get out of here"

" NOT WITHOUT..."Z started " NOW Z HURRY" Aron Yelled as he quickly roled out of the way of a Ice Punch from Weavile

" ARON" Chespin cried out as Z picked him up and all he could do was watch, watch as his father layed hopeless on the ground like a pig getting ready for slaughter. There was nothing Chespin could do as he saw his father's image fade away as Z quickly made is way out the cave. The only this Chespin could do at this point was listen to his father's agonizing screams as he was ripped apart piece by piece by some of the most violent Pokemon in existence.

" ARON" Chespin cried out one last time before hearing Z say " Chespin it will be alright, Aron has been through worst then that". Chespin's last thoughts before he left the cave was " Aron please be Okay, please... I love you". As Z and Chespin left the cave they were greeted by what seemed to be a light rain. " Damn Rain Dance" Z thought as he started down the mountain as fast as he could, Hopeing that there would be some kind of miracle... and Aron would turn out ok.

" Argh" Aron said as he stood up on his left foot and got into a battle ready stance.

" Well I got to hand it to ya you got guts" The Weavile said as started pacing around Aron

" So how should we kill him" The Zangoose said as it also started pacing around Aron

" I don't know but one thing is for shure that kick hurt alot" The Snorunt said as it started pacing around Aron

" And that shoe wasn't to nice either" The Snivy said as it started to pace around Aron as well

" And that wall and back was a clever trick" The Treecko said as it also started pacing around Aron. Eventually all the pokemon in the cave were circling around him as if he were pray and they were the hunters, hungry and ready to strike. Aron on the other hand was focused on another thing, His bag. " Damnit Z you forgot my bag you idiot" Aron thought. Aron knew that his bag being in the room would probably be the reason why he might loose this battle. " Ok as long as I keep that Snorunt away from it I'm good" Aron thought. As Aron stared deep at the bag he tried to remember witch pocket he had his dawn stone in. " I know that Snorunt is a female, males look diffrent and that voice is to high to be a guy" Aron thought " Ok as long as I can get to my bag I can get to my Focus Sash and win this".

Then something happned, something that would change Aron's life forever. " Hey Eevee come here and check this bag that this guy keeps eyeing" The Weavile said. A few seconds later an Shiny Eevee with a discolored upper right leg ran into the cave and ran straight to the bag. Once it entered Aron's line of vision Aron snaped back into reality " NO" Aron yelled as he jumped off the head of Weavile and landed right next to his bag and kicked the Eevee away with his right foot "Agh" Aron said as he fell to the ground with the bag in his Arms.

" How DARE YOU" The Eevee said as it charged Aron with a skull bash. Aron simply stuck out with left had and caught Eevee. The moment Eevee made contact with Aron's hand you could here the cracking of bone's for miles " GHAA" Aron screamed as he threw Eevee into the circle of pokemon and felt as every muscle in his wrist tore and it was then that Aron relized that the was now fighting nine pokemon with an unusable wrist and ankle.

" GOD DAMNIT I FORGOT ARON'S BAG" Z yelled as he stoped. By this point Z was in the middle of the woods and it was starting to get dark, and fast. " Hey Chespin you awake" Z said as he took Chespin off his shoulder. " Hm, I guess not" He said realizeing that Chespin was asleep. " Well I guess this would be a good place to camp" Z thought. " Acually it's getting dark I think I am just going to pull out a Sleeping bag and we will just sleep here tonight" Z thought. As Z was laying out the Sleeping bag he heard a sound that sounded like thousands of papers torn in the night then a scream and silence. " That can't be Aron" Z thought as he lay Chespin in the sleeping bag, " I hope" Z thought before he crawled into the bag with Chespin and dozed of to sleep.

" Oh god where is it" Aron muttered as he skimed through his bag is search for his Focus Sash. " GOT IT" Aron yelled as he pulled out the Focus Sash with the Dawn Stone inside " Now to put it on" Aron thought as he quickly unraveled the Sash forgeting about the stone inside. As Aron tied the Sash around his head he heard the faint sound of a stone hitting the ground, and as Aron turned his head the world seemed to move in slow motion as the stone took two bounces and slid across the floor Aron knew that there was no hope for trying to fight, so with what energy he had he tried to lunge himself and his bag out the door only to be stoped by the very thing he didn't want to be stoped by. A Froslass, and as Aron looked into those what seemed to be huge yellow eyes all saw was emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Till Death do Us Part**_

As Aron stared deep into the Froslass's eyes he lost all feeling of happiness and hope of winning this battle, so with what energy he had he kicked up a rock from the ground and wacked it on Froslass's head, causing it to crack her right head crystal. As Froslass let go of Aron he could see a mark on the left hand of Froslass. Once Aron hit the ground he was greeted by yet another unpleasant guest, Weavile seeing her freind go down lunged at Aron with full force. As the Weavile was in the air Aron noticed two things, it was bigger that most Weavile, and its eyes weren't the blood red they should be but the were a very dark blue. Then Aron relized the situation and in the split second he had ducked and grabbed the Weavile's foot as it went flying out the cave giveing Aron just enough of a pull so he could hurl him self off the side of the mountain.

As Aron tumbled down the mountin he could faintly see Weavile in the air above him. As Aron made it to the bottom he relized howfast he was going and hurled himself at a tree to stop himself. " Hmm" Aron said as he fell of the tree and layed there dieing, but before Aron could doze off he heard a sound, it was Weavile and she was headed right for Aron. So Aron knew that it was the right thing to do so with the last of his energy he threw out his arms and caught Weavile and was smashed back into the ground by the force.

" Huu" Weavile said as it opened its eyes to find the very man that they were trieing to kill, had just saved her life. Weavile couldn't belive the she had suvrived, and with no injuries, it was a miracle.

" Ghhaa" Aron said as he pushed the Weavile off him self to reveal three deep gashes is his chest, and three more in is stomach. When Weavile landed on Aron she had her claws out reached towrard Aron to try and stop the fall, but as a consequence, she ended up stabing Aron with her claws instead.

" You" The Weavile said as she jumped on Aron makeing him scream in pain as her foot dug deep in to the gash in his chest. " I want to watch you suffer". " The man that saved you" Aron said as he started spitting up his own blood. " I don't care if you saved me or not you hurt my freinds" Weavile said as it sank its teeth into Aron's neck and riped of a good chunk of flesh and made Aron try to scream but came out as more of a gurgel as he choked on his own blood. " And no one hurts my freind". As Weavile sank its two claws into Aron it was apparent that Aron was not going to survive, and so as he watched his killer walk away from the scene Aron reached for his bag and pulled out a flare gun. " Z" Aron said pointing the flare gun straight up " Keep Chespin safe" and with a dieing breath pulled the trigger and a blue flare shot miles into the night sky. And as the rain washed away the blood from Aron's fadeing vision he heard the sound of rain hit his jacket and the sound of a flare going ever so higher into the night sky, and then... Silence.

White, that was all Aron saw, then he heard a voice, a voice that he thought could not be real. As Aron turned around he saw the image of his best freind.

" Ethan" Aron said as he took a step and felt the pain of a thousand swords stabing him. As he fell to the ground he could feel as his entire death unraveled before his eyes. Once the death was over he could see his lifeless body laying on the ground with all the pokemon fro the cave circled around it, covered in blood. As Aron looked on in terror he saw that his head and all his limbs were detached from his body and his torso was nothing more that a pile of blood and guts, and an empty flare. The flare, if Z followed it and found this, but what about Chespin. As these thought flew through Aron's head he heard a voice, it was Z. As Z called out for Aron he came out through the bush to a sight that would scar him forever. Z was speechless, and as Chespin came running over to Z he too stood speechless at the sight.

" No" Aron said as tears started to run down his face " No, no, no, no, no, no, NO"

" Aron" Ethan said walking over to him

" Why, Why, Why, What did they do to deserve this" Aron said as he slamed his fists on the ground " I can't be dead, not yet, I haven't got to see my boy grow up, evolve, I won't be able to be the father that he deserves, I wont be able to share a laugh with him our watch as he has a child of his own" " But worst of all" Aron holding his head between his knees " I wont get to finish his story"

" Aron, Please" Ethan said resting a hand on his shoulder " Come with me"

" No" Aron said standing up " I have to find a way back" " I have to do it for Chespin and Z"

" Aron there is no way back" Ethan said

" Yes there is" Aron said " I know because I can see it in your eyes" " And I'm Missingno" Aron said " I have my ways"

" Please Aron simply moving on is much easier then trieing to get back" Ethan said

" Tell me how" Aron said as he turned to Ethan " Now"

Ethan sighed " Ok, but you will have to make a sacrafice"

" Anything" Aron said

" I will send you back down, BUT you will be followed by a pokemon" Ethan said

" Anything" Aron said turning to Ethan with tears in his eyes " What is the pokemon"

" A Shedinja" Ethan said as a Shedinja appered out of midair " This will represent the fact that you have died"

Aron didn't hear a word Ethan said after that. He was too busy looking into the eyes of the Shiny Shedinja that floated before him. As he stared at it and it stared back, all Aron could see was himself, and for some strange reason it reminded Aron that he had a reason, a purpose to live.

" Do you understand the terms Aron" Ethan finished

" What" Aron said as he snaped back into reality

" When the time is right you will learn the truth, and if I sent you back down, It would be as your spirit Pokemon" Ethan said " A Lucario"

" Will they know its me" Aron said

" No" Ethan said " They wont belive you because this Shedinja is that body"

" Oh" Aron said " So how do I convince them"

" The Chip and all the cuts, marks, and scars will still be there" Ethan said " The only thing that will change is your apperence"

" So I will be reassembled in front of them" Aron said

" No you will be reborn in the cave near where you died" Ethan said

" So what will happen to my human body" Aron said

" It will stay there" Ethan said

" Ok" Aron said " Got it, I'm ready now"

" Ok" Ethan said as he started engulfing Aron with a bright light " And Aron"

" Ya" Aron said as he and Shedinja started to disapper

" The truth is hard" Aron heard before feeling a pain like at the moment of death and then Black ness

As the group stood around Aron's body they all stood speechless. Weavile's group stood in aw at what they had done, Z and Chespin at what they had seen. It seemed like the longest time in silence and then a word was spoken from the Zangoose who said " Wait where did his bag go" and as every one had looked at where the bag was there was a note that siad " Till Death Do Us Part" in Blood, Aron's blood


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tell the World I'm Alive_**

As Aron came to he felt as if an eternity had passed. When he looked out side it was about midnight and there was a full moon out.

" Ghaa, I feel like, not human" Aron said

" Becuase your not" said a voice that sounded just like Aron's

" What who said that" Aron said

" Me, You, were the same person but the "me" version of us is dead" said the Shedinja as it came out of the Shadows

" What, all I remember is shooting the flare then... wait am I dead" Aron said

" You already died Aron, I'm your human ghost" the Shedinja said " You don't remember"

" No, But my head and Body really hurt" Aron said as he roled of a rock

" Oh thats rough" Shedinja said " Ok so you hit our head really hard and forgot only about the incidence with Ethan"

" Well I remember Ethan and something about "convincing a group" Aron said as he slowly stood up on one foot " And about all the pain still being there"

" Well damn" Shedinja said as it floated over to Aron " Well you got turned into a Lucario and no one but us know about it"

" What" Aron said. " Ya do you have a Mirror in your bag" Shedinja said

" My bag is with your body" Aron said as he started to remember everything " Acually wait it is starting to come back to me"

" Oh good and your bag is right here" Shedinja said " So do you have a Mirror"

" Ya I think" Aron said as he sat himself on the wall " Ughh where's my Focus Sash"

" Here" Shedinja said as he handed Aron the mirror and the sash.

Once Aron finished tieing the sash around his head he slowly picked up the mirror to reveal, a Lucario. As Aron dropped the mirror it had became clear what had happened.

" So Ethan sent me back" Aron said still in shock about the fact that he was now a Lucario.

" Ya" Shedinja said as he handed Aron a necklace, with a stone, A Mega Stone. It had became clear to Aron what Shedinja and Aron both wanted, they wanted the pokemon that killed them... Dead.

" Shedinja, I really want to" Aron said accepting the stone " But thats not how I role, All I want to do is get to Z and Chespin"

" Well your call" Shedinja said " Either way"

" By the way how long were we dead" Aron asked grabing his bag and pulling out the flare gun.

" 10 minutes after we died Ethan sent us back down" Shedinja said " And whats that"

Shedinja had noticed that Aron had loaded the flare gun " Our only chance" Aron said. As Aron walked outside to the edge of the cliff there was a huge storm going on and Lightning and winds and Rain were crash down. As Aron got to the edge of the Cliff he could see that the group had started to fight and he new it was going to get really nasty. As Aron lifted the gun into the Air he could see Chespin in the corner scared. Aron pulled the trigger and sent a Blue flare screaming into the sky. As it sailed higher Chespin pointed it out and the group stood in aw at what they saw. A Mega Lucario and a Shedinja at the top of the Cliff holding a flare gun high in the sky.

" What" Z said as he looked in aw at the sight. As the Flare hit the peak of its height all the pokemon looked at Aron as a bolt of lightning hit the ground behide him. Revenge, that was all Aron thought as he felt his body start running down the side of the cliff. He was running like he was leading an Army into battle. Battle, more like war at this point. As Aron kept running he could see all the Pokemon getting ready for a War. As Aron came closer to the bottom he Screamed out " I'm Still Alive" and could see his body and he was filled with rage as he jumped and put his hand right hand up. As the Pokemon backed off Aron hit the ground with his fist causing an array of rocks to come up from the ground hitting every one. As they lay on the groung dazed Aron prepared a Dragon Pulse and once they all got back up he released it, Hitting everyone. The rage in Aron was starting to grow as did the Aura Sphere in his hands. And with one last bit of energy, Released it. As it came hurling towrard the group, the only this Z could think of was how this Lucario got Aron's Stuff. As the Aura Sphere hit the ground it caused an explosion as big and loud as the lightning that had hit in the same spot.

As Aron was breathing got lighter he had looked around at the work he had done and noticed one thing, A spikey Shield and a Chesnaught behide it, and the group behide it. As Aron went back to A normal Lucario he had snaped back into reality and noticed his freinds on the ground.

" What have I done" Aron said in terror. " What needed to be done" Shedinja wispered. What needed to be done, No Aron could not except what he had done to his freinds. As he looked around at the damage a single blood covered flare landed right in front of him. It was then that he noticed that there was no longer a flare on his body. As his gaze shifted back to Chesnaught he saw him fall to one knee and then collapse on the ground. Is this what Aron wanted, to watch all his freinds fall at his own hand. As Aron stumbled over to his mangled body he thought about how he had his one chance to set things right and he blew it. With this thought in his mind he fell onto his torso and began thinking what he should do.

" Aron" Shedinja said " This wasen't you". "Wasen't you, Wasen't you, how could this not be me" Aron said " Unless it was you" Aron said sitting up looking at Shedinja. " Aron I am you" " No you were me, You died, you" " Are me, Aron, if I did this so did you". Those words hung there for a little bit, before Aron made a decision. He would end it, If he couldn't live a life with those he loved then what was the point in living.

" Aron don't" said Shedinja " Come on we can still save them". We can still save them, HA, what was the point, they would just hate Aron even more. As Aron picked up the flare gun and put it next to his head he said the words " I'm Sorry I failed you, Chespin". Then BAM, and silence.

" It wont work" said Shedinja as he watched Aron's lifeless body fall back onto itself. " As long as that chip is still there it wont work". As Aron slid off him self his head where the flare had entered his head and blew it up from the inside had started to repair it self useing a glitch square like texture that was black, light brown, white, and a light purple, Followed by Aron's Skin and fur coming back. As the reapair got to where Aron had shot himself it quickly healed over followed by the blue fur comeing back over. As Aron's eyes sprang back to life and be jumped up to grab a breath.

" What" Aron said grabing his head " But that should have killed me"

" Not with that chip in your head it wont" Shedinja said " And trying to dig it out wont work, it's a part of you now" " Why, I never was before" Aron said grabing the flare gun and standing up " Ethan wanted to make shure you couldn't do what you just tried" " Why" Aron said reloading the flare gun " Becuase he sent you back down to do a task and so you could learn the truth" " Oh" Aron said " So what do we do about us" Shedinja said as he floated above there torso

Aron thought long and hard about this subject, it was his body after all, he could just leave it here, or he could bury it right here or " How about we let the police deal with this" Aron said as he readied a flare. " Do you really think that the police will come after all the flares that have already been shot" Shedinja said as he floated over to the body " And whats the point, they find a body so what" Aron stood there for a second before saying " The police are probably on there way" " And so what they get here and they find a mangled body and a blood corvered Lucario and 11 almost dead pokemon pokemon". As Aron lifted the flare high into the sky he thought of what the police might think of this, and what every one else might think. " I'll say that these were the trainers pokemon and they got attacked and I was the only one to get out awake and so I ran them to the pokemon center". Shedinja sighed " A trainer can only cary 6 pokemon with him at a time" " Not if he carys his battle box like I do" Aron said as he shot off the flare. " Ok" Shedinja said " So how are we going to cary them back"

" Well I'll cary them" Aron said as he ran over to the group. Shedinja laughed " Ha, with that foot, and all the gashes, theres no way". Gashes, what gashes Aron thought, as he looked down it had become apparent that Ethan only covered them up. After all the fighting he had just done the scabs were completely gone and only open wounds stood in there place. " Well that's just to damn bad now isn't it" Aron said as he picked up Chesnaught and put him on his back " Now come and help he put every one on my back" " Aron you can still die" Shedinja said as he floated over to Zangoose and put him on Chesnuaghts back. Aron picked up the Froslass " What I thought you said I couldn't" " Well in most cases ya but in a situation like this you can still" Shedinja said he took Froslass and put him on Chesnaughts back. " What, that dosen't make sence" Aron said as he put the Eevee on his shoulder. " Ok so Ethan made it so you can't kill your self, our be killed by being shot in the head" Shedinja said as he picked up the Snivy and put it on Aron's other shoulder " And you have to recharge your healing ability". Aron stood for a second before picking up the Treecko giving it to Shedinja. " And I already used it heal that head shot" Aron said before takeing out 2 Pokeballs " Be ready to catch those guys" Aron said. " Z return, you too Chesnaught" Aron said and a Blue light Shot striaght at Z and Chesnaught and they returned to there pokeballs. As Frosslass and Zangoose fell of Chesnaught they landed on Aron's back in such a way that it would have made it impossible for any one to carry them. " Wow, won't that make it harder though" As a helicoptor flew over head and the faint sound of a Arcinine barked in the distance, Aron said " Not if were running" Aron said as he picked up the rest of the pokemon with his arms as he started to run before being stoped by a Gradivior and a Guy. " Stop Right there, I'm Officer Gar and your under arrest for the murder of Aron Ninjatom Lucario". " Ha, I dont think so, Shedinja use Phantom Force" As Shedinja dissapered into the world of the dead Gar and Gardivior stood still waiting for Shedinja to appear. While the were not paying attention Aron's fist began to glow a silver color and as Shedinja reappeared behind Garivior Aron Lunged at Gardivior and let loose a Bullet Punch as Shedinja let lose his Phantom Force. As Gardivior was flug back into Gar Aron took this chance to make his get away and as he dug his right foot into the ground he could feel the pain of his foot as the scab deminished and his ankle was once again broke into thousands of pieces. This didn't stop Aron, As he saw all the other officers come out of the woods to the sight he caught out of the corner of his eye 2 Helicopters that shined spotlights on Aron and his dead body. Aron knew that there was only one option... to run.

As Aron turned his head down he saw Shedinja take a Shadow Ball and came flying at his body. Aron's first instinct has to get in front of him. As he did so Shedinja hit Aron's chest and fell into his Arm's. Now Aron had to go. As he turned and stared to run he heard the faint sound of Gar saying " Go get him Garchomp", A Garchomp oh great. As Aron ran into the woods he could here that the Helicopter above him and the Arcinine behide him barking and starting to chase after him. As Aron started gaining downhill momentum he had to dodge all the trees and with a single Crack of a tree next to him he knew that Garchomp had caught up to him. " Would you guys give up" Aron said as he let out a Dragon Pulse hitting the Garchop in the mouth as it opened to try an Attack. As there was explosion, Aron took this chance and hid in the smoke. He heard all the officers run past and so with one leap he jumped into the tree above him. He sat in the tree waiting for things to quite down a bit but when he relized that they wouldn't he decided that he would have to make it to the nearest town by tree. " The neareast town is Eterna City and that's all the way done the moutain" Aron thought. The sound of Gar screaming " GARCHOMP" reminded Aron that it didn't matter. Aron began leap tree to tree trying to stay out of sight of the officers but at the same time trieing to hurry down the moutain. "Eterna City is near Eterna Forest" Aron thought " That's good I can hide there once I get healed". As Aron made his way more down the moutnain his only thoughts were getting the group to saftey. One tree to the next Aron jumped he was stopped by the beeping of his two pokeballs. " Damn they got the trakers" Aron thought. " Well looks like I have to carry them the rest of the way" Aron thought. Aron reached for the pokeballs and let out Chesnaught right above himself. Chesnaught came crashing down of Aron's back as he struggled to keep quiet and hold up Chesnaught. Then he let out Z in his arm's right on top of Shedinja who was on Weavile. As soon as he got ready to run agian he smashed both the Pokeballs with his bare hands causeing major cuts and as he let go of the remains he started running again.

As Aron got to the bottom of the mountin he was no longer a blue color but now a blood red color from all the Pokemon and himself bleeding. Once Aron got to the city he looked for the buiding with the red roof. As he had found it he now stumbled under the massive weaight of Chesnaught and all the other Pokemon he was carrying. Aron stumbled past a statue he didn't have time to look at. As he turned the corner on a street he say the red roof and quickly tried to run over to it. As Aron got close to the entrance he saw that the lights were on meaning that they were open. He started going a little quicker but before Aron could get inside he colapsed at the entrance trowing every one he was holding to prevent the from getting crushed.

" Hm" said the Nurse on duty. As she lifted her head from the alert she was read about a dangerous Pokemon in the moutnain. She saw Aron and all the Pokemon he was carrying on the ground. " Oh My GOD, NURSE'S CHANSEY'S HURRY" The nurse screamed as she hit a botton and an alarm went off. " What's all the" Said a Man that had been woken up and saw the horrific scene. " Oh My God" Said a Women as she covered her Childs eyes. Soon Every one in the center was in the lobby and all the nurses and chanseys were frantically working to get every one on beds. " Chesnaught" Aron stuttered as they lifted Chesnaught of Aron to reavel that Aron had once agian been split almost hide open by one of Weavile's claws that he landed on. Aron tried to stand as blood came pouring out of his wounds and his mouth. As Aron stood he tried to take a step but fell and smeared blood all over the door of the Center. " Nurse this one is really bad I need at least three people to come and help he get him on the bed" said a nurse. No one responed as all the other nurses and Chanseys were busy treing to get every one else on a bench. " I'll help you" said a man as he ran over to Aron's side. " And me" said another man as he ran to Aron's head. " Ok you grab his head, you grab his feet, I'll grab his torso" All at once the two men did as the nurse told them to and on the count of three they lifted Aron onto a bed. " Thank you, I would go take a Shower if I were you" The nurse said as she turned to the two now Bloody men and bowing then turning back to Aron and pushing him out of sight.

As Aron's vision began to fade his head fell to the right to reavel his bag and the group all in a line getting surgury done on them. But what really terrified Aron was when he turned his head to the right to see his son, Chesnaught, on the bench as the Docters started stiching up his arms and chest. The last words Aron heard were " Doctor this Chesnaught might not make it" and then his vision faded away as they put a mask on Aron.

As Aron woke up he turned his head to the left to see that the time was now two in the morning. As Aron tried to sat up he was greeted by a sharp pain in his stomach. As he grabed his stomach he say that his entire body was covered in gauze, Head to toe except his face. As he sat up and pulled out all the things they had in him he heard the faint noise of two nurses talking to what seemed like officer. Aron stood up and looked at all the Pokemon. They were all there and as he turned to Chesnaught he had a single tear well up in his eye. Aron grabed his bag and walked over to Chesnaught, placeing a box next to his bed and a note. " He's in here" He heard the Nurse say as footsteps came closer to the room. " Ok, Thank you." Said a voice. That voice there was no mistakeing it, that was Gar. As he saw a shadow by the door and heard the sound of a gun click he hear another voice say " Please stand back". " Ha you think you can get me that easy" Aron said before jumping to the window opening it and Escapeing out the back. " Ok Ten, open it up" said Gar. " Ok" said the Man. As they opened the door they say that Aron was not in his bed and the window has open. " Damnit" Ten said as he reached for his walky talky. " He's not here, Lock down all the citys" Ten said as he pressed the botton and spoke into the walkie talkie. Aron was long gone. He had stolen one of the best bikes from a nearby bike shop and made his way into Eterna Forest.

" I'm sorry" Aron said as he pedaled into an old abandoned house. " So this is the Old Chateau, Not as scary as every one says it its". Aron examined the premise and found that it was just newly abandoned and the place looked brand new. " So I guess this is where I will make camp" Aron said wheeling his bike up stairs and into one of the bed rooms. " So now I'm a wanted outlaw, I guess I might need some cloths to cover up this guaze" Aron thought as he layed down on one of the beds. " And mabey finding a weapon shop wouldn't be half bad" Aron thought as he lay in the bed. " One things for shure, I'm now one of the most wanted people alive" Aron thought before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Assasin

Five years after Aron's death he killed a group of officers and there pokemon that tried to stop him at the Chateau. He burned it down with them inside with the Flamethrower he had stole from a local gun shop, and after that he went on to kill countless more people. Aron no longer was a Lucario, He was an Assasin, And one of the best. So good in fact that he ended up as the worlds Number one most wanted outlaw. He was a kill on sight and notorious for never saying anything but " Tell the World I'm Alive". But Aron made shure he didn't get caught by burning the witnesses, Alive. He had fancied a new look. To cover up the Guaze he now wore a Night Black hoody with a White Skull on it and grey pants. Also to cover up his face he either wore a Baby Bowser like bandana with sunglasses and a Ski Hat with a flame design and Color, Or a gas mask painted to look like a skull. He also was known for carrying around a Mega Stone and all the Mega Evolution stones, and a Bloody Flare on a Necklace. Aron did many jobs for the wrong people and had forgot all about why he lived, For a purpose, to complete a mission, and that mission would soon become clear to him. As for Chesnaught and the Group, they still search for Aron. Chesnaught still hasen't opened the box due to the fact that it was locked and the box was indestructible. So they lived there every day life and soon they all evolved to there final stage and Eevee became a Sylveon and Ralts a Gallade. It had seemed that they had forgot about Aron, But deep down it was clear what they wanted... vengeance.

" Do you think you can do it" said a voice on the other side on the line

" Oh come on" Said Aron as he paced around the now burnt down Chateau " At least make it a challenge

" No all I need is a Weavile and a Sylveon, Dead or Alive" said the man " And Not BURT LIKE LAST TIME MISSINGNO" Aron had earned a new nickname, Missingno, for the fact that he was criminal number Zero.

" Hey I was just haveing a little fun"

" Well that fun made me have to kill him"

" Who killed him"

" Sorry, I ordered you to kill him not burn him and nail him to the Police's Main building"

" Ok I aplogize for that"

" Good, now go get me my pokemon"

" Shure thing" Aron said before he hung up the phone and put the Cell phone in his pocket " So a Weavile and a Sylveon, Ok this might prove to be a problem". Aron decided that he better get some rest before he did this mission so he cleared off his bed and layed down and went to sleep.

" Oh Shut Up" said a voice from out side the Chateau. This noise woke Aron up and so he sprang up from the bed and grabed his flare gun

" See no one"said a Voice, " I've heard that voice some where" Aron thought as he crept out of the room he was into see who had come into his base

" Ya but this place gives me the Creeps" said a Sylveon, " A Sylveon" Aron thought " What my luck"

" Ya but we heard reports that he's still here" said a Weavile, " A Weavile, Well i'll be damned and it looks bigger than most too" Aron thought while he readyed a Flare into the Flare gun he still had from all those years ago. As he started to get up from his hideing spot he heard a Voice and he quickly hid agian

" Hey guys wait up" said a Voice. As Aron crept out of hideing and into a spot where he could see them but he was still hard to notice, he saw a Blaziken walk in.

" Blaze your to damn slow" said the Weavile, " Well this just got interesting" wispered Aron

" Yo hey wait up" said a Voice, Aron turned his head to see a Gallade and a Shiny Shedinja come in. " Shedinja, hu, I haven't seen one like that sence... No it can't be, they all probably died of there wounds" Aron thought as he touched his Chest felling the gauze under his jacket " Mine still cant heal fully"

" Were suposed to stick together guys" said a voice, " Wow how many are there" Aron thought as he moved to get a better look. It was a Froslass, but something felt off about these pokemon, like he knew who they were or that he knew they would come.

" Well then slow down" said a Flygon as it flew through the door.

" Ya Flygon" said a shiny Serperior as it came in the door

" Well Venus you need to go faster" said Flygon

" I try ok" Said the Serperior, " So Venus is it's name, well ok shure why not" Aron said quietly still observing.

" Not hard enough" said a shiny Zangoose as it walked in

" Hey guys keep it down he might hear you" said Gar as he walked in. Gar, Aron had some serious beef with Gar because he had been after him for quite some time now. After he almost killed him partner, Ten, and his Pokemon, Gar has been out to try and kill Aron and he will stop at nothing to do so. " He so there working for those guy's hu" Aron said as he lifted the flare gun and pointed it at Gar's head.

" Hey Gar wait" said a voice, Aron couldn't belive it, that was Ten's voice, He had recovered from there last encounter. The last time Aron saw Ten was in Mount Correnet and Aron shot Ten with the flare gun and lit the house they were in on fire, with him in it. Apperently he lived " No Way" Aron said as he pulled the flare gun away.

As Aron sat watching the group talk about stuff out of earshot he heard a Voice, A voice he hadn't heard since... It happened

" Hey guys what did we miss" said a Pokemon Aron wished to never hear from again, Z.

" Z.. Z No way" Aron said as his eyes light up in amazment behind the gas mask.

" Nothing Much, Where's Chesnaught" Said Weavile

" Right here" said a Voice, that voice, it filled Aron with joy and sadness, It was Chesnaught

" Ah good all here" said Shedinja, " That Shedinja sounds just like I do" thought Aron " There's no way". Aron Quickly moved to get a closer look and what he say filled him with joy and terrified him. He say a Weavile with a Star Birth mark under her right ear and Dark blue eyes. His eyes shifted to the Froslass who had a distinct crack on her right head crystal. Aron's eyes kept moveing on to see a Gallade with Purple eyes and a Blaziken with a cracked beak. The one they called Venus had a scar above her right eye and was shiny, and the Shiny Sylveon had a discolored upper right leg. The Zangoose's pattern was Backwards and it too was Shiny. But what really scared Aron was the Porygon-Z and Chesnaught. The Porygon-Z had a burn mark on his chest and was Shiny, just like Z. The Chesnaught has a flame birth mark on his right arm, Just like his son.

" No" Aron said as he fell back " No it can't be". Aron stumbled up and ran into the room with his bike and all his belongings. " Wait Aron what are you doing" Aron said " You've beat them once you can do it again". As Aron looked down at the flamethrower next to his bed and picked it up " I can do this" Aron said as he turned the saftey for the Flametrower off " I need to do this job, and hey". Aron picked up his case of flares and began to walk out of the room before saying " Let's make them suffer"

" Hm" said Chesnaught as he turned to the room where Aron had came from to see the man himself "Missingno". " GAR, you came, HAHA,AND TEN" Aron said as he started to walk around the upper floor with the Flamethrower it his hand " I thought I got rid of you". " Missingno, Get down here right now" Ten said as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Aron. " Hehe, Sure thing" Aron said as he leaped down and pulled out his flare gun and pointed it right back. Venus laughed " HAHA, what good it a flare gun going to do". Aron stood for a second before saying " Ask Gar, or mabey his mangeled family, his kids, wife, and almost freind" Aron laughed " They would know the deadly force of this, And this". As Aron lifted up the flamethrower and gave a little example of it's power the pokemon stood confused, Gar's family what dose that mean. " Tell them Gar" Aron laughed " Tell them how you stood hopeless as I shot every one you love square in the gut and just laughs" Aron droped the Flamethrower and began walking toward Gar " I burned there still liveing bodys just to here the screams and silence, And so I could watch you fall apart, so Gar I have a question". Aron was right next to Gar and had his Flare gun pointed right at his head " Let me be the one to end your sad exuse of a life". " Stop" Ten said he had the gun at Aron head " Give me one good reason not to shot you right now", Aron laugh an pointed the gun at Shedinja " Go ahead at tell them Shedinja". Shedinja stood speechless before saying " It won't kill him", " What" Ten said. Aron shifted his gun to Ten " So do it and leave my body, I'll catch you on the way out", BAM, As the bullet went straight trough Aron's head you could hear his gun hit the ground and him fall lifeless to ground. " Let's go" said Ten as he started his way out. As he got close to the door all the Pokemon followed him, and as they turned around they say a scary sight. Aron, the Flare Gun, and his Flamethower were no longer there and as Ten tried to push on the door he found it locked from the outside by a metal rod. " I'll see you in hell" Aron wishpered through the door before steping back and igniting the entire house in flames. As Aron walked away he could here the screams of those he used to love behind him and his vision fades he hear's the words " Who will save you now" then Blackness.

" GHAA" Aron screamed as he woke into the blackness of the night. Aron breathed heavily as he said " Why is it always the same dream". Every night for the past five years always the same nightmare, He wondered when this torment would end but he knew as long as he was alive then his task was not done they wouldn't. There was a creek as the entrance to the Chateau and Aron jumped up from the bed he was on and pulled the flare gun out of his back pocket.

" He's here" said a voice " He has to be", that voice, there was no mistakeing it, That was Chesnaught. As Aron heard his voice his mind replayed the dream, then what he had done to Gar's family. Aron really did do what he said he did in his dream, and now it's back to haunt him. As Aron snaped back to reality he heard more footsteps enter the Chateau. " That's probably the rest of them", Aron knew that there was many ways he could get away but his policy has clear. Get the target and kill the witnesess, the witnesess being his freinds, Z, Chesnaught. " Let's check up stairs" he heard. As Aron quickly reached of his gas mask and put it on he remembered the task at hand, get a Sylveon and Weavile, Alive. Aron loaded his flare gun. Or dead. "Check this room" Weavile said on the other end of the door, Aron was ready, ready to make a great get away with Weavile. As Weavile open the door Aron trew a net on Weavile and Pulled her into the room. " LET ME GO" Weavile screamed, Weavile had maneged to rip a hole in the net and escape. " HE'S IN HERE" Weavile screamed and in almost an instant the group was around Aron, Just like that night, only diffrence is that there not bloody. " Well, Well, Well" Z said " What do we have here". Aron had become a master of getting out of bad situation and quick thinking so with out saying a word he shot the floor under him and fell right on top of his bike with his Flamethrower and bag ready to go. He didn't have to to wait around so with one strong push he took off and as he left the Chateau he pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it on the stairs and threw it on the ground.

" GUY'S WE NEED TO GET OUT" Screamed Gar " HURRY". As the Chateau burt down behind Aron he turned around to see that every one had made it out ok and were watching as the Chateau was burt to the ground. As they all turned to him Aron screamed out " Tell the World I'm Alive" before he dropped the bike and began to walk away from the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

_**From Bad to Worse**_

As Aron walked away from the Chateau he heard Sylveon say " We can Still get him". Get him, HA, no one can get Aron, or his criminal name, Missingno. " Try me" Aron said as he turned around to the group " I dare you". Venus sent out a Frenzy Plant that Aron steped out of the way of, makeing Venus look stupid. " Come on this that the best you got" Aron said as he shot a flare at Venus, who barely got out of the way. It was Sylveon's turn who used Dazzeling Gleam, hitting Aron, but doing no real damege as he let loose his Flamethrower to try and stop it. " I'm like Steel", Aron said as he started walking back towrard the group. " THEN TRY THIS" Sceptile screamed as it lunged at Aron. As Sceptile was in midair Aron had a split second to pull out his Flare gun, pointed it, and pull the trigger right in Sceptile's face. Sceptile's dead body and blown head hit the ground with a splat as his brains now sprawled across Aron's feet. The group stood in horror at what had just happened. There freind, dead, just like that, no good bye or even a wave, just gone. Aron stood silent as his cloths were now stained red with the blood of a Pokemon, and his flare gun let out some smoke and was now almost blood red. " I dare you" Aron wispered as he turned, picked up the flare and walked out of the forest hearing the screams of the group behind him as his handy work lay on the ground, lifeless.

" Catch me Ha" Aron said as he crouched down near a river almost naked so he could wash his cloths off " And now I can add to the collection". He picked up the bloody flare of Sceptile's and cliped it on his backpack next to 3 others, Gar's family's Flares. " Idiots" Aron said as he took his bag and walked back to the river to retrive his cloths " Shouldn't have messed with me". Aron took his washed cloths out of the river and scouted out a high tree nearby, climbed it, hung his clothes up, and hot ready to go to sleep before he heard " That was pretty impressive"

Aron reached for his flamethrower and felt nothing as he looked over in horror that it was not there. " WHAT" Aron yelled as jumped off the tree and looked around for his flamethrower. " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT" Aron yelled into the night. He looked around at the shadows, then stubling apon his flamethrower that was drifting down the lake. " NO" Aron screamed as his weapon drifted along and off into the night. " He told me to get rid of your weapons before I try and attack you" said a voice, " So someone sent you" Aron said as he backed away from the river toward his gear " Was it gar". " Gar?" asked the voice " I was sent here on a mission", " So your a bounty hunter" Aron said. He stopped walking towards his gear as it was right above him " Well then this shouldn't be hard then". Aron kicked the tree and waited for his stuff to fall down, " Looking for this" the voice said as Aron's bag was thrown out of the shadows. "Shit it has my gun" Aron thought " But not this". Aron wiped around and punched the tree straight on and a wooden baceball bat fell from the tree, " I know who sent you and I don't tell him everything" Aron said as he caught the bat and ran toward his bag. As he got to his bag he was greeted by the foot of a pokemon he hadn't recognized. " Ghaa" Aron screamed as he flew up from the force of the kick, " Why don't you come out of the shadows and fight fair" Aron screamed as he got up. " Cause I don't play fair" Said the voice as the same leg kicked Aron in between the legs. "Ahh" Aron squealed at the unbearable pain and fell to the ground his his hand over his crotch. " Well your not as hard as they say you are" the voice laughed " No pun intended". Aron stood up, ignoring the pain, and said with the bat in his hand " Well it's because I'm letting you win", "Hm" said the voice. Aron started gripping the bat tighter " Now I will acually try to win". With one swift movement Aron caught the leg of his attacker and threw it into the river, a Zoroark. " Well, Well, Well" Aron said as he kicked his bag by a tree " If it isn't number five". Aron was referring to the worlds most wanted list, this Zoroark, was number five. " How did you know" asked the Zoroark as it climbed out of the water, " Well" Aron said as he grabed his bandana " Because I'm number Zero". Aron tied the bandana around his mouth and put on his beanie before saying " And you just lost me my most prized weapon". Aron stepped into the rushing stream and walked toward Zoroark " That dosen't make me happy". He was right next to Zoroark and looking up at the Zoroark " And for being number five" Aron's free hand started slideing down his leg as he reached for a knife " Your not very good". Aron pulled out the knife and tried to stab Zoroark only to be stopped by protect. Aron jumped back and pulled his clothes down from the tree and put the on. As he lunged for his bag he has stoped by Zoroark and it had grab his head and did something Aron was not expecting. It started to kiss Aron, and after about 20 seconds Aron pushed away and the Zoroark looked Aron straight in the eye and laughed " Attract" it said. In response Aron pulled a Destiny Knot out of his pocket, " Well this is going to get really interesting then", " Oh God" Zoroark said as it stood frozen looking Aron straight in the face. " Ok listen to me" Aron said as the effects of attract started to sink in " You need to fight it". Zoroark listened to Aron and began trying to fight the urge but before long she simply siad " I can't fight it any more" then snaped and looked Aron stright in the face with lustful eyes. Aron on the other hand was still fighting it, " Oh god" Aron thought as he saw Zoroark snap " Here we go". " Don't fight it Missingno, let it in", Zoroak started crawling toward Aron very slowly " It feels great". " Well normaly I would but not with you" Aron said. He could feel the urge pulse thru every nerve in his body and it was becoming unbearable, and very painful. Zoroark was almost at Aron when he heard another voice that said " I heard him over here", That voice, Aron knew it, it was Weavile. " Ok so then this will get really interesting" Aron said through his teeth as he fell to one knee. " Hehehe, Oh Aron" Zoroark said as it crawled right up next to Aron " You've been in better positions". Aron couldn't speak, he was to busy fighting the urge, " Well this is going to be hell if I let it in" Aron thought " And knowing Zoraork it will probably be like this for a hour or two". " Mmmmnm, can't speak hu" Zoraork said as it started to trail down Aron's body " I have a question". " Shoot" Aron said as he fell to his hands. " I kicked you in the crotch and I feel really bad", Zoroark stood up and kicked Aron onto his back " And I want to see if it's Ok". Zoroark gave Aron a little kiss on the lips and started going down his body very slowly, so slow that Aron wondered if she was even moveing. " Here he is" Weavile said as she flew around a tree. " Oh thank god your here" Aron said as he was pinned to the ground and Zoroark had made the illusion that it was not there " Little help". " Why should I help you" Weavile said as it started walking closer to Aron, " Well for starters "YOU" want to be the one to kill me and not this Zoroark right" Aron said as he felt a jolt of pain go through his body and then hear Zoraork whisper in his hear " Your mine and mine alone". Aron knew what was going to happen to him, so with one last burst of sanity Aron trew the gas mask at weavile and said " Save Me". Weavile didn't have time to think, all she did simply was grab Aron's bag and lung at him. In just the right moment Weavile dug a claw through Aron's cloths and guaze and into his chest as Zoroak whisked them away to an illusion world. As the entered the illusion Aron struggled to drag himself back out, but the worst thing that could have possibly happened to Aron happened in almost an instant. Venus flew out at Aron and coiled itself around him, causeing him to lose grip and fall into the illision world.


	7. Chapter 7

_**An Awkward Relationship**_

" Oh god, Oh god, Oh god" Aron said as he franticly paced around a tree in the forest " Shit what do I do, come on Missingno THINK". Aron was in a forest that looked just like the one they were in except, they couldn't go any where. " Ok one more time", Aron took off into a full sprint into the woods and it acually seemed like he was going to get away. Aron kept running straight until finally he came to exactly where he started. " FUCK" Aron screamed as he he ran his hands through his fur on his head. This caused Weavile and Venus to wake up. " YOU" Weavile siad, " Me" Aron said as he strolled over to his bag and sat down next to it on a tree. " What are you so chill for" Venus said as she aproached Aron, " HA, Well that's just who I am" Aron pulled a Monster Java energy drink out of his bag " Yes still cold, Want one". " This is no time for games, Missingno" Weavile said as she began to walk toward Aron with revenge in her eyes. Time, ha, Well Aron would know all about time, " Speaking of time Weavile" Aron said as he pulled out a pocket watch from his bag " I think Zoroark should be comeing back with the rest of the group any time". " What" Weavile said, Just then there was a bright flash and the rest of the group and Zoroark came flying through a hole that had just appered, With a loud thud the all hit the ground and sprawled out on the ground. " See" Aron said as he opened his drink and took a sip " Wow ok colder than I would have thought", " Get OFF ME" Zangoose said as she pushed of Zoroark from her body. As Aron saw this his eyes widened and he said " So we are going to be spending a really long time here" and took another sip, releaved by the taste.

As the group started pushing and shoveing Zoroark crawled away and sat down next to Aron. " You got another one" It said as she put out her hand, Aron, in responce, handed his other Monster to Zoroark who opened it and took a long sip, then sighed. " How did the manage to drag you into your own illision" Aron said ashe pulled out a knife from his bag and began to sharpen it with a stone he pulled out with it. Zoroark laughed " Well they got lucky", Zoroark also pulled out a knife with a stone from Aron's bag and began to sharpen it. " Oh so they just caught your leg and draged you in", " Ya". The group was still arguing about stuff that Aron didn't really give two shits about, " So how long to you think this will last" Aron said as he fliped the knife over to the other side and took a sip of his drink. Zoroark looked up and then back down and took a long sip, " Well I don't know to be quite honest". " What do you think they will do with us" Aron said as he put the stone in his bag and began examining his knife, Zoroark snaped at Aron and said " There is no "US" about it". Aron snorted " Ha, well we are two ultra high wanted outlaws and they are a bunch of " Cops" who want revenge on me for killing there freind", " Well then that's your problem" Zoroark said as she put the rock back in Aron's bag. Aron took a huge gulp of his drink to finish it off before he said " Well now it's yours because of what Weavile saw you ALMOST do to me", Zoroark took a huge gulp to finish the can then said " Damn, I guess your right". " And besides" Aron said and he placed the knife in his lap " Us outlaws should stick together right?", Zoroark pushed the two knifes into Aron's bag and layed her head on his lap before saying " Ya". As Zoroark layed down in Aron's lap, they both felt something that neither of them have felt in a long time, a connection, a connection that made it feel like they some how they would be with each other for a long time. Then with a final yawn, Zoroark wispered " Attract wore off an hour ago" then fell asleep in Aron's lap and Aron dozed off into his dream world.

" WELL THIS IS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT" Screamed Gallade as he pointed at Blaziken. " MINE LIKE HELL, IT WAS Z", " HEY WATCH YOUR SELF OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO RIP THAT STUPID BEACK OF YOUR FACE", " FUCK YOU". " HEY" Venus screamed, the group quickly stoped fighting " Stop fighting, We all know it was Missingno and Zoroark", the group all looked at each other as if to say sorry but didn't say a word, Then they turned there attention to Aron and Zoroark who were sound asleep by a tree. " Oh" Z said " Would you look at that", " A love interest I see" Chesnaught said with a smirk. Weavile snaped back " I doubt that", " Why do you say that" Flygon said suspiciously. Weavile blushed heavily " Well who would love that monster", Zangoose smiled evilly " You apparently", Weavile blushed even heavier. It's been obvious for quite some time now, Weavile has had a crush on Aron, yet some how still hated him for all the things he had done. " It's god obvious Weavile, you aren't even that good at hiding it" Venus said as it slithered thru Weavile's body, Weavile was become quite irritated at this, meanwhile, Aron and Zoroark lay perfactly awake but pretending to be asleep so they could listen on the conversation. Aron was trying his hardest to hide his blushing, as Zoroark was trying to keep from laughing at the sight. " Oh Weavile why didn't you tell us about this sooner" giggled Sylveon, " Wea.." Chesnaught started before getting stoped by Z and Flygon, they wispered to him " It's best not to get involved in a catfight like this". As the boys hudled in a group the began discussing things like, What should we do with we two outlaws, and When will the girls stop fighting. " We should try and get out of here" Wispered Aron, " No" Zoroark said as it moved up on his lap, nearing his waist causeing him to turn almost as red as a tomato " I can't pass up a moment like this". Aron sighed quitely " Well I can, now lets go", Zoroark moved up some more " No". Now Aron was getting irritated and wispered in an assertive tone " Then I'll just carry you" , Aron then lifted up Zoroark into the air. " Well id love to stay and chat but" Aron grabed his bag " I have a job", As Aron turned around he saw Gar then heard a 'Click'. " Hm" Aron said as he steped back, confused he looked around at him self and found a pair of hand cuffs around his left wrist. Aron laughed as Zoroark jumped off Aron and stood right next to him " HA, Wow good job", ' Click', 'Click', 'Click', " Hmm" Said Zoroark as she looked down at her feet to see a pair of hand cuffs, then looked further to see that the other side as at Aron's Ankle. Aron on the other hand and been petrified at the fact that the other end of his hand cuffs were on Zoroark right hand, " Oh god" Aron said as he lifted up his hand and Zoroark's came with, " Oh" Zoroark said evilly as she forced Aron's hand back down. Aron was taller then most Lucario, at around 5"3, A foot shorter than his human height, and they were almost the same weight too, witch made it very easy for them to be locked together. Aron looked up in horror and said " What are you going to do with us", Zoroark wispered in Aron's ear " On the count of three go opposite ways to try and break the chain. Gar laughed " Well first Zoroark is going to get us out of here", " THREE" Zoroark screamed as she and Aron took of in opposite direction only to be thrown back together, Ten laughed " HAHA These are unbreakable, so try all you want but you will the the key to get out. Chesnaught held up the key with one hand and in one swift movement he crushed the key and the wind blew away the remains, Aron stood unmoving and said with a cracky voice " Why". He fell to his knees witch caused Zoroark to fall to the ground as well " GET UP" comanded Zangoose as she put a claw under Aron's chin, Aron got up and lifted Zoroark up with him, He wispered to Zoroark " Get to my bag". They two lept back and grabed Aron stuff and then they used there combined energy to reopen the portal witch sucked every one back into the real world. But there was a problem, When Zoroark opened the portal the group was split up into 2 diffrent groups, and something happened, There was a glitch in the system.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time Can Only Heal So Much**_

As Aron lay in a feild all he could see was blue sky and rolling hills and a slight breeze, he layed on that hill for what seemed like an eternity he soaked in all that had happened that day. Then he was covered by the shadow of a man, Ethan.

" Ha, so I died" Aron said as he sat up, he looked down at his body to see he has not wearing any thing, and made a horrible discovrey. " No, not quite, your just in a coma" Ethan said putting out his hand to Aron " But we need to talk". Aron took Ethan's hand and was lifted into the air. " About what" Aron said as he started walking with Ethan through the hills, Ethan stoped and looked Aron deep in the eyes " The Truth"

" ARON" Zoroark said as Aron dangled off the side of a building, the only thing holding him was the chain that had broke when they went through the portal and it was stuck on a hook off the side of a 20 story building. Zoroark tried to save Aron but with every step she took Weavile and Zangoose would just try and stop her, " NO LET HIM DIE" Screamed Zangoose as she used a Crush Claw to knock back Zoroark. Aron then jerked awake and saw the situation he was in, as he looked around he saw something very diffrent then from where he was previously at. He looked around to see crumbling citys every where and it looked as if every thing and either abandoned or falling apart. Cars on the ground had dust and other things on them signifieing that they had been there for a long time. Roads looked more like the dirt paths he walked when it was just him and Z, well used. The city looked like there was a war or something and no one was alive, that was showing themselves to Aron.

" GHAA" Aron yelped as he threw his free arm on the side of the building and pulled him self up. " MISSINGNO" Zoroark cried, as the sight of Aron was enough to bring her to tears, " You" Weavile said as she turned to Aron who was standing still. " Please just leave me alone" Aron said as he started moving toward the door that was broke open, " Why" Zangoose said as she stood in front of the door to try and stop Aron. Aron got to the door and with his chained hand, thwacked Zangoose on the head causeing he to fall to the side, Aron didn't pay attetion to his name being called, no, he just learned had just learned the truth. As Aron ran down the stairs he looked in each floor and saw nothing, no people, no pokemon, no life. Aron got to the bottom and with one swift kick the door flung open to reaval Gar and Flygon sitting on the ground, Crying. Aron didn't have time to check them he knew his mission, If you could even call it that, and continued through the city. Aron came upon a old building and decided that he would make camp here for the night, It was getting late and Aron was getting tierd. " So why did you try and run" said a Voice, Zoroark's voice, Aron banged his head against the wall he was sitting by " Because I didn't want you guysto learn the truth yet". " The truth" Zoroark said as she sat next to Aron and layed her head down on his shoulder, Aron laughed " HA, Z would know what I'm talking about, speaking of Z where is every one, and were are we". Zoroark said nothing for the longest time before wimpering " I don't know, when we went through the portal we were shot God knows how many years into the future", Aron sighed " and the others". Zoroark said nothing as tears started to well in her eyes, Aron froze and his only thought was about his son, Chesnaught.

Aron booked it out the door and looked around frantically, his eyes fell upon a lone tree at the top of a hill, with 5 grave stones. Aron sprintedup the hill and to the tree and in the setting sun saw the names of the 5 people buryed along with Blaze in Gallades arms rocking back and forth looking like they had seen to much. Aron fell to his knees a he read the grave stone in the center, Chesnaught... Aron stood on his knees just looking at the grave of his son, and tears began to well up in his eyes. " What are you doing here" Weavile said as she got to the top of the hill with every one else except Shedinja, Aron couldn't say a word, we was looking straight into the grave reading over and over the name and thinking, thinking about how he never finished the story. " Answer me" She said as she took a step towards Aron, He fell to his hands and then to his elbows. " Gahaa, this is getting annoying" Zangoose said as she lifted her claw into the Aron to kill Aron, " Stop" Shedinja said as he floated in front of Zangoose to stop her claw. " I know who this is, I Remember" Shedinja said as he floated over to the group " I will explain every thing". On the day of Aron's death when Shedinja got hit with the shadow ball he lost all of his memory. The whole group Turned to go back to the city except for Zoroark who stayed behind and had the burning question " Why are you here", the group stopped as they waited for his responce. With tears in his eyes Aron stood up and looked down at the grave before saying " Beacause I need to say goodbye, And finish a story that my son never finished hearing", Z stood frozen, he now knew who this was " Aron" Z said. Aron turned to Z and said " I never died Z", the group stood frozen, Z and Chesnaught had talked hours about Aron and how cool he was and how it was Chespin's birthday that day, but they never thought they would ever meet the man they killed. " It can't be" Venus said " I thought you died", Ya well you don't know what I would give to die right now" Aron snaped looking down at the grave. Aron spoke with a shaky voice " Z I finnaly learned the truth, about why I am here", Z looked at Aron and said " Why's that". I was hard for Aron to except it " Z I'm nothing more than a failed science experiment, an unfinished Project, a punching bag" Aron began raiseing his voice " You want to know why I do what I do, BECAUSE I HAVE TO" Aron screamed causeing the group to jump back a bit " I CAN'T JUST LIVE MY LIFE LIKE YOU CAN Z, IF YOU WANT TO DIE YOU CAN, BUT ME, NO I CAN'T", Shedinja cut in " Once your task is done yes you can". Aron began clenching his fists " Well thats just it, ETHAN MADE IT SO I NEVER ACCOMPLISH MY TASK". " Yes you can Aron", " No I can't, things have changed for my Shedinja, You can do your mission and move on when I tried to do mine somthing happened" " What, what could have happened". Aron ripped off his guaze to reaval the missingno pattren that was starting to take over his body but keeping the Shape of a Lucario. " What has always happened to me when things go well, THERE WAS A GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM, SO NOW I'M STUCK" " Stuck" Asked Weavile " I'M STUCK BETWEEN THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND DEATH, I AM STUCK AT THE MOMENT OF DEATH, I CAN'T MOVE ON BUT I'M NOT A SPIRIT, SO I CAN NEVER DIE BUT I STILL FEEL THE PAIN OF IT EVERY WAKEING MOMENT OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF FUCKING MISSINGNO" Aron turned toward the group " THAT'S WHAT THIS THING IS, AND IT'S TEARING MY BODY APART FROM THE INSIDE" Aron's eyes began to well up as he turned to the group and in an almost blind rage lashed out " THIS THING IS GOING TO TAKE OVER MY PATHETIC BODY AND KEEP MY ALIVE, FEELING THE PAIN, JUST TO GET THE SATISFACTION OF WATCHING AS IT TAKES OVER IT'S NEXT VICTIM". The group kept backing up as Aron explained the truth to them " YOU THINK TIME CAN HEAL EVERY THING WELL IT FUCKING CAN'T, THIS THING WONT LEAVE MY BODY UNTIL IT HAS GROWN STRONG OR DRAINDED ALL THE ENERGY OUT OF ME, THIS THING IS THE REASON WHY I DON'T FEEL, I CAN'T FEEL HAPPY OR I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE BECAUSE I WON'T FEEL IT, I ONLY FEEL PAIN, SADNESS, MOURNING. Z cut in saying " Why don't you just try and kill your self" Aron laughed in pain " Because I can't, I'VE FUCKING TRIED, YEARS AGO AFTER I KILLED GAR'S FAMILY I WENT INSANE AND TRIED TO END IT, Z YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO WANT TO DIE BUT ARCEAUS JUST SAY NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO SHOOT YOURSELF AND FEEL THE PAIN OF DIEING ONLY FOR A MONSTER TO SPIT OUT THE BULLET AND MAKE YOU DO IT AGAIN". Every one stood quiet except Aron " Sometimes it feels like Arceus is just laughing at me and hopeing that it never ends" Aron calmed down before saying " And that's not even the worst part, Z this is my home". Every one went confused as Aron explained " Ethan made me remember everything that happened before the lab, Z I came from a time like this, but there was a massive war and I was abandoned by my parents who had put something in me that would make me stonger than anything on earth, something that was supposed to be able to take any hit and not ever die, Missingno, but the experiment went wrong so they ditched me to die, Celibi found me, took me to the place where all legands live, and tortured me because I was human and had the Missingno inside me, it seemed like forever until I found a way out only to see that the world I had lived in had turned to ruin and humans were enslaved by Pokemon" The group listened in horror " I tried every thing that I could to get away from them but they would always find me, after five years I was the human that Z knows and Celibi sent me into the past so that i could finish dieing, then the scientists found me, took me, and did the same thing to me, until that day Z, the day you saved me" Z looked at Aron in the eyes as if to say, to say sorry. Aron sighed " So here I am, a failed experiment at trying to create a living weapon, a human that was tossed to the side beacuse I didn't have " The right stats", a punching bag that was ment to never break, a person that pokemon beat and tortured just for fun, a thing that was never supposed to live, I'm a dead man that got a second chance at life just so they could keep haveing there fun" Aron had rage in his eyes as well as tears as he said " You know the saying that time can heal anything, Well it's a load of shit because I've done my waiting and I've got nothing but what I was suposed to get in returen, punches, kicks, and beatings". Aron walked past the other tomb stone and read out the names " Here lies Froslass, Shedinja, Ten, Chesnaught, and what was supposed to be me. Aron put his hands in his pocket and walked away from the city going where ever the glitch took him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Be See'n Ya**_

Aron walked, and walked, until he got to a seashore, " Damn it" he said as he kicked the sand and walked around a bit. Aron could never swim, so being stuck between going back to that god forsaken city or swiming across. He decided that he would just have to find something to get across. For what seemed like hours he looked all over the beach until he stumbled upon a gruesome sight, two dead men layed sprawled across what seemed like a hand made boat. It seemed to look like there where trieing to escape due to the fact that they were dead and they had broken shingles on there hands, just like him. He pushed the two dead men off the boat and pushed it out to the water and began to sail onward.

It seemed like forever until he finally reached a shore, but something felt off, as he approched what seemed to be land, he want straight throu the end of it and stoped before he could do anything. He stared straight into the land water and he felt a presence in the water, like it was calling to him, calling for him to let go of his pain. Before he knew it he fell into the water but did not think much of it as he floated down, down, down, never looseing his breath as he fell deaper into the darkness.

Then it stopped, as well as Aron. He felt a surge of pain run throu his body as if something was being torn from his body like a second skin. He stuggled as the pain went throu his entire body and then finnaly he felt as if he had been shot in the head. As Aron floated back to the surface he noticed a pokemon, Chesnaught holding a orb that looked like Missingno.

As he reached the surface he snaped back to reality and stuggled to get to the the island he was on. As he coughed up some water he turned over to his back and looked into the twilit sky.

" Hey dad" said a voice, Aron jumped at the voice and noticed Chesnaught standing on the water. Aron fell into tears as he looked at his son, but noticed that he looked diffrent.

" What did you do" Aron said standing up, still a Lucario " And why do I feel so... light". Aron was remarkably lighter and felt as if all the sickness in him had went away, he hand't felt this good in... well before he died.

" Not carrying around a monster really lightens the load hu" Chesnaught giggled

Aron looked up at Chesnaught, with a look of joy, and extream saddness as he relized the situation " You didn't" he managed to squeak out.

Chesnaught's body was quickly tooken over by the glitch then it went away.

" Dad, I wanted you to live a norZZZmal life" Chesnaught said his speech was interupted by the glitch starting to take over his body " Dad I took the glitch from you and traped it here with what power I have, but at the cost, I must stay here"

Aron's eyes began to water as he tore away the guaze to reveal a normal Lucario . He looked back up at his son. " How did you die" he asked

Chesnaught sighed " When we went through the portal, Missingno lached on to some of us and tore us apart, Ten, Froslass, Shedinja, and Me, were the closest so we took the full force in order to protect you guys"

" But why am I buried" Aron said looking more worried as the glitch took over his son

Chesnaught laughed " HA, that was already there, thats where they buried your original body" Aron looked confused " But why there". " Well because why not" Chesnaught was now flashing in and out of the Missingno pattern.

Chesnaught let out a yelp ad he fell to one knee. " CHESNAUGHT" Aron screamed takeing a step toward him but being stoped by an invisable force.

Chesnaught looked up winching in pain " Dad, live a great life, for me" Chesnaught's body was now fully Missingno pattern but his shape still there " Be see'n Ya". Then like a ghost drifted into the water as the land water gave off a Missingno pattern then silence.

The last thought that ran throu Aron's head before he fainted was how he was going to be able to live, and feel again, Then he fainted and fell into the water and a thin layer of ice formed around him as he sliped to sleep.

He heard a faint sound and was laying a oddly comfortable bed. He could feel things stuck in his skin, like needles and he felt two tubes up his nose and one down his throat. His eyes focused as he layed in a hospital bed. He looked down at his hands to see that he was still a Lucario.

Aron began to become very confused as he sat up and felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He ignored the pain and began pulling out all of the things they had attached to his

" Doctor the Lucario finally woke up" said a nurse as she quickly set down her stuff and ran into the room " Please lay back down your very confused". The nurse tried to clam Aron as she put a hand on his stomach.

" Get away from me" Aron grunted as he used force palm and shoved the nurse out of the room.

" Call Secruity Now" said another man as he entered the room with a needle. " Stay AWAY" Aron screamed as he shot an Aura Sphere right at the doctor, Blowing up by his feet, makeing his fly back.

Aron tried to stand as Security tried to stop Aron but he easily beat them with two quick Bullet Punches. He fought off a couple more people and made his way out of the room here he stumbled down the stairs and fought off more people and made his way out the door

He was in aww as he fell out of the hospital only to get up and be in the middle of Time Square. He looked around as he stumbled to the middle of the street.

A car came screaming at Aron with no intention on stoping. Aron turned and with his first instinct kicking in, Punched the hood of the car, causeing the couple inside to bang there heads on the dash board.

Aron fell back at the power he had just shown, Never before was he this powerful, and never had he seen time square in person.

" Stop, and put your hands up", Aron jumped at the voice and then relized he was surrounded by a swat team, with there guns pointed at him.

" Please Aron just stop", Aron swung around and saw a Zangoose walk out toward him.

" It's been a long time" said Zangoose " Missingno". Missingno how did this Zangoose know Aron's other name. He fell back and looked at the rest of Zangoose to see it was shiny, with a Badge on it's chest, and a backwards pattern.

" Yoo-you" Aron said as he crawled back and ran into a pair of legs. Aron jumped when he hit them and fell back and looked at the face of the legs to reavel a Blaziken, With a cracked beak, and a Badge. " Us" it said

Aron stood and backed up before he ran into another Pokemon, that pulled out a tazer and zaped Aron, makeing him twitch uncontrollaby and and fell onto his back to see a Zoroark with a Tazer. All Aron could hear were the words " We have some unfinished business" Then he fainted.

As he woke he found himself tied to a bench and when we tried to break free a surge of electricity went through his body.

He heard a door close and turned to see a Gallade, with purple eyes and a badge entered the room and untied Aron, letting him get up.

" Come with me" it said as he lead Aron out of the room and walked down a long hallway full of busy people. He looked around to see people and pokemon, Alike, going throu paper work and doing casual, every day things.

This really confused Aron but he didn't have alot of thime to think as he heard Gallade say " In here" He gestured for Aron to go into a grey room used for interrogating criminals.

He walked in the room to see the four Pokemon that stoped him in the square as well as a Flygon, Weavile, Serperior, and A Porygon-Z all wearing the same badge.

Gallade walked in and the door shut behind him as he took a seat next to Weavile. Aron stared at them all before saying " Where am I"

" Well you are back home" Weavile said, " Home?" Aron questioned. What did they meen by "Home", So many questions flew into Aron's head all at the same time.

" Here I'll explain" Z said " Aron you have been forzen at the bottom of the famous 'Land Lake' over in Cinnabar, about 10 years ago a group of divers found you, we unthawed you and you were in a coma, for another year, while you were sleeping we ran some tests on you and found that you no longer have the missingno virus and you were frozen for about 5 centuries, and being protected by a weird Ghost, which we found to be Missingno"

Aron was speechless, 5 centuries of Chesnaught protecting Aron, Aron had to tell them the truth. " Well I can tell you what happened"

Aron told the story about how Chesnaught took the glitch on the Island and how he fell into the water and started to freeze. The group listened quietly as Aron explaied.

" And all I can remember is falling into the 'Land Lake'" Aron finished, The group looked to each other in a confused look.

Aron inturupted " But what I don't get is how I fell into the lake in the future but ended up so far in the past. As Aron asked this question Zangoose sat up straight and every one followed " Well when you fell in the glitch must have wanted to start over so i went back that far and took you with it".

Weavile spoke " And you have been frozen all thoughs years"

Aron tried his best to under stand but still had one last question on his mind

" What's with all the People and Pokemon acting like equals"

The grouped shuffled uncoftertably before Venus spoke " Well Aron 5 centuries ago, man didn't have Missingno, and well sence NOW they do" Venus stopped and looked at Blaze who said " In short Aron you rewrote history for the better"

" But still, how do you guys remember me" Aron asked as many question were answered but he still had a couple more

Z spoke " Well Aron we were sent, after you fell in, about 20 years before they found you and became cops, the reason why Sylveon isn't here, is because in this future, She was never a Sylveon".

The door opened up to reveal an umbreon, " She became an Umbreon"

Another man with his son and daughter stood by the door, with a beutiful women " And you never killed Gar's Family"

Aron stood speechless, tear began to grow in his eye's as he said " So what of me"

" Well" Gar said " Your free to go"

Aron turned to Gar and said " What have you become", Gar laughed " HA, a teacher, I teach people how to catch pokemon, but in this future I have a weird urge to drink coffe all the time"

Aron laughed, for the first time he had felt something other than pain, defeat, he felt love, happieness, he felt as if there was more to the world than just waiting to die, Because now, now Aron had somthing to live for, TO FIGHT FOR. For the first time in his life he could live a normal life.

" Your free now Aron" Z said. Aron turned to the door and began to walk out it. He got about half way down the hallway before being stopped by a paw on his shoulder. It was Zoroark.

" Aron if it's not to much trob-" " You can come with me, and besides" Aron said grabbing Zoroarks paw with his own " I need some one who can teach me how to love.

Aron and Zoroark spent what seemed like an enernity together until one day, when they were both at a very great age, A sickness sweapt over Zoroark.

As Zoroark layed in the bed she was in, Aron had a firm grasp on her hand, he remembered all the times together they had, he remembered how she taught him to fell and love, and trust other people, he remembered all the fun times he had with his children, and grandchildren. And now as Zoroark lay in the bed she looked up to Aron with a tear in her eye before saying with a dieing breath " I'm glad I got that mission" and then she closed her eyes and let her spirit move on.

After Aron moved to Ciniabar Island where he became a gym leader and got the name Blane from the town locas.

One day, after the gym had been destoyed and he sent a fake Blane to fill in for him so he could retire, Aron went to the side of The 'Land Lake', and stared out into the setting sun he looked to the water to see a little home made raft floating out in the ocean with a pokemon on it, Chesnaught, and he was calling for Aron, To finish the story.

And so with what streagth he had left in his body he walked out on the the lake, and over the water untilhe got to the raft, and as Aron stared into Chesnaughts eyes, he sat down and let Aron finish the Story... Before moveing on to go be with his wife... Leaving Chesnaught on the raft... By a lake... That only Gar now knows about... and saying as he drifted into the twilight sky..." Goodbye... Missingno... Be See'n Ya"

_**FIN**_


	10. WOW

WOW would you look at that, my first ever fanfic OVER. Holy shit, well anyway, I want to really thank you guys, I had a tone of fun writeing this and I am now working on a new one so If you want to see any Pokemon or Carecters in it please tell me. I also want to say thank you for all the support, I am currently trying to download Sorce Filmmaker so I can make some scenes animated and If you guys like then I might do other Fanfics besides mine.

**BUT THANKS A TON YOU GUYS, YOU ARE THE BEST AND AS ALL WAYS. UNTIL NEXT TIME BYEE**


End file.
